The Ultimate Challenge
by InfiniteRing
Summary: Marzia isn't well, Felix is worried. Can they survive the biggest challenge yet? Cutiepie X Pewdiepie, Melix, Pewdiepie X Marzia Rated T for: Adult situations, language, and violence
1. Marzia, What's Wrong?

**Chapter 1: Marzia, What's Wrong?**

**Felix**

I woke up suddenly to the sound of vomiting. "Marzia, where are you?" I whispered, half awake, half asleep. I get up and accidentally woke up Edgar. "Go back to sleep Edgar." He understood and laid down. I walked to the bathroom and found Marzia over the toilet. I walk up and crouch next to her rubbing her back, "its ok Marzia, I'm right here" I said with worry in my voice, "its ok."

**Marzia**

"It's ok Marzia, I'm right here, it's ok." Felix says. _Oh no! I woke him up, he sounds scared._ After I'm done I lay on the cool tile. _I'm terrified, what's happening?_ "Marzia, what's wrong? You scared me." Felix says staring at me with his beautiful sea blue eyes. "I...I don't know." I say quaking in fear. "I was sleeping one minute and the next I'm throwing up!" I say, starting to cry. Felix sat next to me on the refreshing tile, "Don't worry everything is fine. It's probably the flu." Felix says holding me close. "Let's go to bed." He said picking me up Bridal Style and caring me to bed. When he lays me down he kisses my forehead and pulls the covers over me. "Good Night Felix" I say to my boyfriend, "Good Night Marzia".

_*10 Days later*_

**Felix**

_Man, Marzia isn't felling well,_ I thought. _She's throwing up all the time_,_she can barely hold down a meal_ his thought were interrupted by a sweet voice, breaking though the silence. "Good morning Felix" Mazia said Kissing me with her soft, warm lips. "Good morning Marzia" I replied. "Hey, I was thinking...", "That's a problem" Marzia teased. "Oh ha-ha" I say "But, I'm serious I think you need to go to the doctor.", "Actually I scheduled a appointment with the doctor for Monday" Marzia said. "Oh! Well perfect!" I say.

**Marzia**

"Oh! Well perfect!" Felix says, then I fell an urge come over me. Felix stares at me "Marzia? You ok?" Felix says, then he realized. I ran to the bathroom. 15 seconds later, I fell a hand on my back, rubbing in circles, and a voice calming me down. As I'm over the toilet, holding my hair up, I realize. It's December 17, I'm suppose to be on my period. But, I'm not, I'm throwing up, missing my period. No, I can't be, I need to go to the doctor ASAP.

**Felix**

Poor Marzia, she's been like this for days. Then from under him he heard Marzia throwing up. He cringed, hearing he doing this ALL the time. Made him fell bad, it had to fell bad, throwing up 24/7. When she was done he picked her up, and put her on the couch. "Thanks Felix" Marzia said, her voice raspy, from the throwing up. "Here, Marzia something for your throat" I handed her some coffee, and turned on the TV. As we watched Adventure Time. She smiled, she LOVED Adventure Time, we both do. It was our favorite episode, the one where Flame Princess and Finn kiss. After the show, I look over at Marzia, she fell asleep. I smiled, she's so beautiful, I take carry her to bed. I stand there for a minute. Then leave, _I hope they find out what's wrong, this scares me._


	2. Okay, Here We Go

**Marzia**

_ Okay, if it's plus I'm pregnant, minus is a false alarm. Okay...here we go._ I do the test and set an alarm on my phone. When it rings, I look, and want to cry. "A plus...great." I decide to go to the doctor, so Felix wouldn't sense something off.

**Felix**

I woke up. _That, was the worse nightmare I've had this year! _Marzia was in pain, and she was screaming "This is all your fault!". "Felix! Are you alright you were screaming." Marzia said, I was awake now. I told her about the nightmare, then she hugged me. "It was just a bad dream... go back to sleep." she said, then we fell asleep, still in a hug.

**Marzia**

_*At the doctors*_

As I walk in, my stomach dose a back flip. _What if Felix hates me after words? What if he leaves me? _ My thoughts were cut off as I heard my name "Marzia Bisognin" the nurse says, Felix held my hand as we walked into the office. As I sit down Felix smiles at me, making me fell worse. "Felix, I think I know what's wrong" I say, wishing I hadn't the moment I said it. Felix eyes widen "You do?!" Felix asked, "I think I know" "I just hope that's not it." "What do you think it is?" Felix asked. Before I could answer, the doctor walked in. "Hello Marzia, hello Felix" Dr. Fillmore, "Hello" we say in sync. "So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked. "Well…she's been throwing up a lot lately" Felix says. "And, anything else wrong?"She asked "Yes, there is" I say. "What is it Marzia?" Felix says, very worried. I lean close to the doctor's ear and whisper "I'm supposed to be on my period…but I'm not…and I took a test, it was plus... "Oh! I understand now!" Dr. Fillmore says.

**Felix**

Marzia whispered something in the doctor's ear. _That's NOT good, did she say something bad?_ "Oh! I understand now!" Dr. Fillmore says. "What is it doc?" I ask worried. "Marzia, would you like to tell him?" the doc says. "Is it what I think it is?" Marzia asked, "Yes" the doc said"It is". "Ok" Marzia said letting out a breath.

**Marzia**

_Here we go…_ "Felix, I'm pregnant." I say.

**Felix**

"Felix, I'm pregnant." Marzia says. _She is, PREGNANT!? _ "I'm sorry, what?" I ask, freaking out. "I'm pregnant" Marzia says, a little happier. "You're pregnant, you're pregnant!" I shout Marzia nods. I smile, "Were gonna have a baby!" I say, then kiss Marzia, _I'm gonna be a father! _"Marzia, I promise, I'll be by your side the whole way." I said Marzia smiled. One the ride home, we talked, and talked, unlike on the way there. "I was worried that you wouldn't want it, or want me. I thought you would abandon us." Marzia said, "But, you didn't, you did the opposite!" Marzia said with a huge smile on her face. "Marzia, I'd never leave you, I'd rather fucking die than leave you!" I say. "I wonder, is it a boy, or girl?" I say glancing at her belly. "Honestly, I don't want to find out, I want it to be a surprise." Marzia says. "Me too" I say, "We should paint the room red; it's a boy or girl color!" we say at the exact time. "Well no argument there!" I say. "I guess so" she says. As we pull up to the house, something comes to mind, "You know, we have to tell our parents, and the Bros and the Marzipan's" I say, "I know that is what I was afraid of" Marzia says.

**DUN DUN DUN How are the parents gonna react!? or the bros and marzipan's?! Find out tomorrow!**


	3. Telling Friends and Family

_**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT THE BABY/ BABIES (cause who know?!) SO DON'T KILL ME! ;)**_

**Marzia**

*****_2 hours after doctor visit_*****

"You ready?" Felix asked, _Am I ready for this? _ Felix reads my thoughts. "Don't worry you're gonna be fine, I'll always be here, no matter what." Felix says. "And I'm not saying it just for you, I'm saying it for me too." Felix says, winking at me. I smile, he always makes me smile. "Okay, here we go, you dial." I say to Felix, making him chuckle. He dials the number, it rings once, then twice then someone picks up.

**Marziano (Marzia's Dad)**

I hear the phone ringing, "Franca! Get the phone!" I holler. "Marziano, Davide, Marzia wants to talk to all of us!" Franca yells in excitement. _Ah! My baby girl! It's nice of her to call._ I walked to the kitchen where the phone was. "Hi Marzia, hi Felix!" we say. "Hi!" Marzia and Felix say. "You said you have news?" Franca says, "Yes, Mom, Daddy, and Davide" Marzia says… "I'm pregnant, and I'm keeping it" Marzia says, sounding scared, I freeze. _I'm going to be a Granddad!_ I smile, "Marzia, were on our way! Let us know if you need anything! We will be there soon! Bye!" I say to Marzia, and then hung up._  
_

**Felix**

"What just happen?" I say. "They sounded, happy, and said there going to be here soon."Marzia said. "T-there happy, man I thought they would be mad." I said "Me too, now your turn. May the force be with you." Marzia says, very serious. "Thank You, Yoda" I say, she giggled, so did I. _Okay… let's do this._

**Joanna (Felix's Mom)**

I pick up the phone "Hello?" I ask in Swedish, "Hi Mom! Marzia is here, we want to talk to everyone. We have big news!" Felix says. Before I could say anything, I heard voices on the line "Were already here." Liam says "We been listening the entire time." Signe said. "Ok, tell us Felix" I say in English. "Well, Marzia is pregna-" Felix was saying "YAY! We'll be there soon!" and I hung up, along with Liam and Signe. _My boy is going to be a father!_

**Felix **

"The same thing happened… awesome" I said. "Now, our subscribers" Marzia said. "Maybe we should wait; we can tell them when you have a belly. But, we should tell our friends." I say, "Okay!" she says with a giggle.

**Marzia **

We Skype everyone and tell them, Cry was the happiest, he screamed at the top of his lungs "NO MORE PEWDIECRY! VICTORY!" and Felix and I died with laughter. "LET MELIX REIN!" we yelled, and we enjoyed the rest of the day with Edgar and Puga-Chan, who had gotten no attention.


	4. Scares and Wonder

**_I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE! The new date for new Chapters is Every Sunday! *~* I'm sorry!_**

**Felix**

I heard a knock on the door, and a happy Marzia. There were many hugs and "Nice to see you", and "I missed you guys!" But, my family wasn't here. I thought they would be here, so I called the house. No one picked up, so I called my mom. "Hello Felix, what do you need?" my dad asked, "Dad, where are you guys? I thought you would be here already." I asked, worried that they weren't gonna be here. "We will be there in the morning, see you soon son." he said. "OK, bye." I said, and hung up.

**Marzia**

I woke up to a scream at 2:45 AM, Felix wasn't in bed. So I walked into his gaming room. _HA! I knew it! Video Games, time to get my camera…_ I ran into my room and grabbed my camera "Time to scare Pewds!" I whispered to the camera. I walked into the room, very slowly. He was playing Daylight again, he really liked it. So, I walked up and grabbed his neck "AHH! THERE REAL! OH GAWD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, he was playing with Oculus. So, to calm him, I kissed him on the lips. When I stopped kissing him, he took of the device, "Marzia, why did you do that!? You scared my tits off!" Felix asked I looked up and giggled, he was recording! "You woke me up, so I decided to get you back!" I said, and then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Pewds!" I said walking out of the room "Goodnight, Cutiepie" he said back. I took the footage and uploaded it; it was titled "Pewdiepie woke me up, so I GOT HIM BACK!" _Done! Now my bed is calling me…_

**Felix**

I scream,_ WHAT THE FUCK IS TRYING TO KILL ME!_ An arm was wrapped around my neck. "AHH! THERE REAL! OH GAWD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I felt warm lips on mine. When they released, I took of the mask, causing me to now see what attacked me. It was Marzia! "Marzia, why did you do that!? You scared my tits off!" I said. She glanced at the camera then said "You woke me up, so I decided to get you back!" she kissed my cheek, then said goodnight. In smiled, and then saw the time. "2:45! Better end here and go to bed." I said goodbye to my Bros, and put it up to upload. Marzia also uploaded something. It was titled "Pewdiepie woke me up, so I GOT HIM BACK!" I laughed and watched it. I died, _is that what it looks when I get jump scared!? WOW. Whelp! Time for bed._

My family was there in the morning, it was the same as yesterday… I looked at Marzia's tummy, she was growing a bump. I stared in amazed, Marzia must have noticed. There was a mirror behind her, she looked at the bump. Soon, everyone was looking, and then I hugged Marzia, we all hugged her. _Today is a good day…_

**_AGAIN GUYS I'M SORRY! More tomorrow!_**


	5. Tears of Joy and a Big Surprise

**_Here you go guys! : 3_**

**Felix**

_*2 weeks_ _later*_

Today was Marzia's First Ultrasound, and we were videotaped it. We were planning to put it on YouTube, after we told people. But, on Marzia's Channel, she was going to call them "Baby Vlog!" On mine it was called "Baby Pie Vlog!" On the ride we talked to the camera, and did QnA. One was "Why is Marzia not coming out with videos?" "Well…I'm pregnant, and was hiding it for a while. So I kinda stopped for a while, same with Pewds." Marzia said with a smile. Then we stopped the video, and the car it was time to get an Ultrasound!

**Marzia**

The doctor gave me a paper robe and left the room. Soon enough, the robe was on the doctor was here. "Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Fillmore asked. "No, we don't want to know." I said. "We want a surprise!" Felix said with a smile. "Okay, now this will be very cold." she warned. She applied the substance "Wow! That is COLD!" I yelped, Felix laughed "Say 'Hi' to the camera Marzia, and Dr. Fillmore!" Felix said with a chuckle, "Hi Marzipan's and Bro's!" I said waving. "Hi Marzipan's and Bro's" Dr. Fillmore said waving as well "Ok, it is safe to say that, Dr. Fillmore is awesome!" Felix said. "Oh I know, I'm awesome, so thank you Felix!" Dr. Fillmore said. "Ok, there is you baby. By the looks you are 4 weeks and 3 days." Dr. Fillmore said. "May I get a closer look?" Felix asked. "Go ahead, we will get you pictures every visit, for maybe a scrapbook." Dr. Fillmore said "Oh that would be lovely." I said. Then I looked at Felix recording the screen. _Is he, crying? _"Felix?" I asked, hoping his head would turn. "Yeah Marzia?" he asked his face was away from the screen and looking at me. There were tear marks down his face, and his eyes and nose were red. _Felix was crying, wow._ "Are you crying?" I asked. Dr. Fillmore took the camera and filmed Felix's face. "A little, I mean. Marzia, were have a baby, A little Marzia or Felix." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "God, I hope not another you!" I said. We all laughed, the doctor gave Felix the camera, and we left.

**Felix**

_*At home*_

"H-H-How's it going Bro's? My name is Pewdiepie! And I'm here with…" I said we were coming out with the announcement "Cutiepie!" Marzia chirped. "And we have an announcement!" I said. Marzia stood up from the table. "As you can see, I'm pregnant!" she said very happy. We explained our new secludes and signed off. Then, we did it again. After we were done we ate and spent time with the pugs. Before bed, I looked at my jacket with a bulge in the right pocket. In there was a ring, and I smiled. Then, drifter off to sleep.


	6. F-Felix?

**Marzia**

I woke up from the light spilling into the room; I sat up in bed and looked over. Felix was still sleeping; _he is so cute when he sleeps!_ I leaned over and kissed him on his shoulder. I remember something said that kissing someone shoulder means you think there perfect, and to me Felix was beyond perfect. He squirmed in the bed "Edgar, not now…" he said "…I have to purpose to Marzia today." I smiled, until what he said slinked in. He said 'I have to purpose to Marzia, TODAY' "What?!" I whisper screamed _He…must be dreaming…_ I walked into the bathroom to take a shower, and brush my teeth. When I walked out into the kitchen, and saw Felix, down on one knee, and saying something. I swore I heard him say my name. Then, he hoped up with Maya in his arms. "Look Maya, there's Marzia! Go get her!" Felix said putting her back down. She ran over to me and sat down waiting to be petted. "Hi Maya" I said, reaching down to pet her. Before my hand ever touched her Edgar came in and put his head under my hand. "Edgar!" Felix said grabbing him and rubbing his belly, Edgar's foot moved in delight. "Hey, I made you some pancakes, here." Felix said, putting down the plate. "Thanks honey, I was just going to have cereal, but this is fine." I said siting down in the chair. I grabbed my fork and noticed a ring on it. "…F-Felix?" I said my heart going 300 beats a second. I looked over and saw Felix get down on one knee. _If this is a dream, don't wake me up…_

**Felix**

When I woke up, I heard the shower running. I knew she was in the shower, so I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, got dressed, and made some pancakes. Then, put a diamond engagement ring on her fork…I was going to purpose. And it was going to be recorded! I got down on one knee, and talked to Maya. And I kept asking her where Marzia was, when I felt a presence I got up, holding Maya. "Look Maya, there's Marzia! Go get her!" I said putting her back down, she ran to her, with her stubby legs. "Hi Maya" she said, reaching down to pet her. Before Marzia's hand ever touched her, Edgar run through. "Edgar!" I said grabbing him and rubbing his belly, Edgar's foot moved in delight. . "Hey, I made you some pancakes, here." I said, putting down the plate. "Thanks honey, I was just going to have cereal, but this is fine." she said siting down in the chair. When she noticed the ring, I looked at the camera, and gave it a thumb up. "…F-Felix?" she said, at a loss of words. I slowly got on one knee. "Marzia, I have known you for almost 3 years know. And I have been trying to do this for a year. You are my entire life. You, and our baby" I said holding her hand, and touching her belly, the bump was rounder now, I tried not to stare. "So, I have one question. Marzia Bisognin, Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Or in other words…Will you marry me? "

**Marzia**

_He is proposing, he's proposing, he's proposing, he's proposing, he's proposing, he's proposing, he's proposing OH MY GOD HE'S PROPOSING!_ A million thoughts raced through my head… HE WAS PROPOSING MARRIGE! My mind was clear. "Felix, I…"

_**Will she say yes? Will it be a dream? FIND OUT SUNDAY! Heheh TROLOLOL!**_


	7. The Beach

_Previously on The Ultimate Challenge…_

"Marzia Bisognin, Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Or in other words…Will you marry me?" Felix said. "Felix, I…" I began…

_**Without further ado…I give you…**_

**Chapter 7**

**Marzia**

Suddenly…I woke up. "Marzia! Wake up!" Felix yelled. "Huh?" I said confused outta of my mind. "Marzia you were freaking out!" Felix said, staring at me with his messy morning hair, and his ice blue eyes… "What time is it?" I said looking at my ring finger, no ring. "You were saying how you were gonna have cereal but someone made pancakes instead…and you started chanting 'he's proposing' what were you dreaming about?" _What should I say?! Maybe…Cry proposed to… Ken? Yah, that'll work, everyone knows there together…_ "I was telling you about…Cry and Ken's engagement!" I said, trying to forget the dream…I remember it so vividly…so…so real. "Oh." he said, looking at our coats. _What is he looking at…?_ My thoughts were cut off by Felix's voice "Shall we go for a walk?" Felix asked, with a small faint smile on his face. "I'd love to go on a walk."

**Felix**

You would think I woke up to light spilling into the room, wrong! I woke up to Marzia chanting "he's proposing". Thankfully, she woke up quickly, "I was telling you about…Cry and Ken's engagement!" she said. Her mouth said one thing, but her eyes said another. "Oh." I said, and look at our coats, then knew what I had in store today, the proposal, I have been holding it off for like...8 months? I though I had to do it, I needed to do it. "Shall we go on a walk?" I said, smiling slightly, "I'd love to go on a walk." Marzia said. "Okay!" I said "Let's get dressed." I said, grabbing clothes and going to the shower. After we were ready, I called Cry and Ken. I asked if they wanted to come. "Sure Felix, can we walk Edger and Maya. Since you're asking her that big question, I'm guessing at the beach." Cry said "Yeah, thanks Cry! Tell Ken I said hi!" I said "Can do! Bye!" Cry said, I said goodbye and hung up. "Ready!" Marzia said, coming out of the room. "Beautiful, just mesmerizing" I said holding our coats, and checking mine._ OK, box, check. Ring…Ok it's in the box good._ On the way to the park, just by the beach, we past a café that had a quote in the window. "When we suffer we do it in silence, and the world likes it that way…we just…fade." Marzia said, reading the sign aloud. "Hey, that was from The Wolf Among Us!" I said. "God I loved that game." Once we got to the park, Cry and Ken greeted us with hugs. "Hey Cry! Where's your mask?" I said making sure to not to look, Marzia did the same. Cry said he had a wicked scar and he felt insecure with the scar. "I saw a quote that said 'Don't be ashamed of your scars, they show your stronger than what tried to hurt you'." Cry said "So, you can look." "Okay…" we said, looking. Cry's hair was covering one of his eyes, they were a forest green. The scar was medium sized; it was from his Ex-Girlfriend. He tried to leave, and she turned co-co! So, Cry got a scar. To me it was awesome! His jawline was excellent, and his hair was a dark amber color. "Let's go to the beach. Then we can have lunch at the café. Oh, and here is Edgar and Maya." I said handing Cry and Ken the dogs. "I wondered why you brought the dogs, and invited the boys." Marzia said. "They wanted me to bring them." I said grabbing her hand, and giving a squeeze, she squeezed back.

**Marzia**

At a romantic spot on the beach, away from the boys, Felix stopped, and looked at the water while wrapping his arm around me. I looked around us and saw a girl videotaping us. "Marzia, there is a reason; I wanted to come on a walk…a big reason." Felix said, looking at me dead on. "Why is it honey?" I asked, while he studied my eyes, like he was trying to find my dream…god that dream… forget the dream…"I wanted to ask you something…" he said getting down on one knee. _Is this ANOTHER dream!?_ "…F-Felix…?" I said pinching my hand _ouch…this is real_ _THIS IS REAL!_ "Marzia, I don't have a beautiful speech memorized, because I don't need on to tell you how much I love you." Felix said "I already have." Then, he poked my belly. _Oh, he meant the baby…_"Marzia, Will you marry me?" Felix said opening a small box. "Yes! Yes Felix! YES!" I screamed. "WAIT, did you ask my dad?" "Yes, I asked and he said that he trust me with you." Felix said, standing up, and looking behind me at the girl. "DID YOU GET THAT!?" He hollered across the beach. She ran up "Yeah, I got it Felix." she said. "Marzia, this is Lillie, Lillie, this is Marzia." Felix said. "Hai! I'm a photographer, writer, and singer…kinda everything." she said. "She wrote a fan fiction about us, and this is how I proposed. Her user name is InfiniteRing". "He… yep I love to write." Lillie said. "I was so happy when Felix asked if I could record this. Speaking of, Felix, you keep your wire clear?" she said "Yeah" Felix said. The rest of the day was a blur; I was too busy staring at the ring…_today was perfect._

_**Yeah Guys! InfiniteRing (a.k.a Lillie) out!**_

_***BROFIST***_


End file.
